Flores
by Mahorin
Summary: As flores podem ser belas e perigosas. As mulheres também. - One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **Nem Dragon Age nem o Zevran me pertencem. Infelizmente. :c

**Beta: **Holy. Mais uma vez, muito obrigada.

* * *

**Flores.**

_As flores podem ser belas e perigosas. As mulheres também._

* * *

**Leliana. **_"Você é um homem mau", _ela havia lhe dito. E Zevran riu tanto daquilo que a barda acabou por zangar-se com ele... Novamente.

- Não pude evitar, minha querida Leliana. Você ficou extremamente _graciosa_ ao dizer isso.

- Oh, pare com isso!

Ela virou o rosto e Zevran sorriu. A ruiva era uma mulher difícil, mas era esse seu charme. E por muito tempo o assassino desejou levá-la para sua tenda, porém, Leliana insistia em sua... _Contemplação._

"_Pelo Criador, ela é louca. Dois anos sem se divertir e ainda insiste em manter suas pernas fechadas. Tsc!"_

Entretanto, Zevran gostava de comparar Leliana a um girassol que passou demasiado tempo na sombra. Agora, ao ser iluminado, se erguia em completa beleza – direcionado para o sol.

E o sol de Leliana era a Grey Warden, que a aceitara sem duvidar dos seus motivos loucos.

"_E, como o girassol, se contenta apenas com a presença do sol." _Estranhamente, isso divertia Zevran: oferecera à ruiva muito mais e ela o negara, preferindo ficar com o pouco que ganhava. Bem... Isso não tinha mais importância para ele. E agora, olhando para Leliana, reparava que as sobras haviam feito bem a ela.

"_É realmente louca. Eu nunca me contentaria apenas com as sobras."_

- O que foi? – Perguntou ao notar que o assassino a observava.

- Só estava pensando... Talvez nós não tenhamos tanto assim em comum, minha querida mulher.

E riu, afastando-se.

* * *

**Morrigan. **A flor à beira do precipício. Para Zevran, o tipo mais perigoso. Porque, uma vez atraído, não há hesitação em colhê-la para si.

- Sabe minha cara, você fica imensamente bela quando o sol ilumina seus olhos. – Ele sorriu, enquanto Morrigan passava pelos portões de Orzammar e os ventos da superfície bagunçavam seus cabelos.

- E eu pensando que os uivos da _Broodmother _seriam as palavras mais doces que escutaria hoje. – Ela respondeu no mesmo tom irônico de sempre.

"_A primeira derrapada."_

- Pelo visto Deep Roads a fez imensamente bem, Morrigan. – Zevran sorriu. A bruxa o lançou um olhar que beirava o repúdio.

- Teria feito melhor se tivesse me poupado da sua presença na viagem de volta.

_"E mais pedras caíram."_

- Não diga isso! Quem mais lhe diria sobre toda sua beleza extraordinária?

Morrigan sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Ah, claro. Eu ficaria realmente abalada por não ter mais sua bajulação.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – Zevran riu. Felizmente, ele conhecia o tipo de _flor _que Morrigan representa o suficientemente bem para se manter a uma distância segura.

"_Por mais bela que seja, não a colherei." _Riu baixinho e maliciosamente. _"A flor ao precipício _derruba_ aquele que a colheu. Mal sabe ela que isso é a sua própria perdição."_

* * *

**Wynne.**

- Wynne, como sempre, suas curas são ótimas. – Zevran sorriu, agradecendo à maga. Ela franziu o cenho, incrédula.

- Não está falando sério.

- Oh, sempre o mesmo tom de dúvida. – O assassino suspirou. – É verdade. Suas magias de cura são realmente ótimas. Mas eu _ainda _preferiria recebê-las de outro modo.

- Pela graça de Andraste, você não se cansa? – Wynne afastou-se do elfo em passos rápidos e Zevran riu alto.

- Fugir de mim assim só aumenta meu desejo, minha querida Wynne! – Ele gritou.

A senhora o ignorou, enquanto se fechava em sua tenda. O elfo cogitou invadi-la, mas realmente não desejava ser amaldiçoado.

Wynne era a prova _viva_ de que velhas mulheres podiam ser mais belas do que muitas jovenzinhas. Por muito tempo, Zevran considerou-a como um carvalho que, mesmo envelhecido, conservava toda sua magnitude. Entretanto, ao saber de sua condição, passou a tê-la como uma orquídea que se apoia entre os galhos de uma árvore para conseguir mais luz. E Wynne _renasceu_, como a mais bela flor dessa orquídea.

"_E com seios maravilhosamente vigorosos. Ah, Wynne... Uma pena que não me atrevo a retirá-la de sua árvore."_

* * *

**Mahariel. **Ela era o orgulho em pessoa. E esse orgulho feria.

- Qual é o seu problema?_ Isso_ nunca foi difícil antes! – A Grey Warden bufou.

Zevran havia se afastado com violência, com mais raiva de si do que dela.

Ironicamente, ele havia rejeitado a única que nunca recusou qualquer _proposta_ dele. Pelo contrário: Mahariel sempre fora _fácil_. Por muitas vezes, se oferecia a ele – e isso o agradava.

"_Uma bela elfa em minha tenda, fazendo de tudo para me _entreter_. Isso sim é diversão!"_

E na véspera da batalha final, ele estragara isso, pisando no orgulho imenso da Warden. Não pôde evitar; não era de hoje que se sentia como um garoto inseguro perto dela... _"é, como o Alistair"_. Suspirou.

Mahariel era como uma rosa. Orgulhosa de ser a mais bela das flores, mas com espinhos que ferem aqueles que não hesitam em tocá-la. Por sorte, Zevran segurou-a por uma parte sem pontas e a rosa deixou-se ser apreciada.

Mas depois de um tempo isso não foi o bastante.

E o assassino foi tomado por uma vontade insana de despedaçá-la.

Só de tocá-la, o desejo o dominava e entorpecia. Despedaçá-la, violá-la, despi-la de todo orgulho e presunção. E agora que ele havia conseguido isso ao negar em dar o que ela queria, não se sentia satisfeito. Pois Zevran não compreendia a natureza dos seus sentimentos.

**-x-**

Ela depositou um beijo em seus lábios antes de ir enfrentar o _Archdemon._

E Zevran sentiu que, pela primeira vez, ela não fazia isso por desejo – e sim por ternura. Soube, então, que a orgulhosa _Dalish _o amava.

Riu. Riu com gosto. Incansavelmente, enquanto se banhava no sangue dos _darkspawns. _Porque tal gesto dela foi o que ele sempre quis receber. E que o fez compreender o que sentia.

"_Eu a amo."_

Mas ele só percebeu isso quando ela foi em direção à morte.

_E da altiva rosa, só sobraram suas pétalas murchas._

* * *

**~mahorin, 20.05.12.**


End file.
